


Beyond All Redemption

by Lady_Jane666



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Ward has a daughter, pov switching, ward is married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be a painful yet beautiful thing... being in love with Grant Ward is a promise that life will never be boring. Olivia Callaway had no idea of this when she met him on her first day at the Academy. As the years passed and the lies piled up their lives only grew more complicated. Soon they were in situations they could have never imagined. </p><p>(Begins end of season 1)</p><p>*I am really horrible at summaries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the standard "I own nothing" disclaimers apply.
> 
> Please be kind, this is the first new story I have started since my little guy was born so I am not what I once was. There are POV shifts (all noted) and some time line jumps for the sake of relationship establishment and backstory. I really like the concept I have planned and honestly I really hope the first few chapters aren't off putting. I have been working on this for several months so I will try and update regularly but I am a special needs mama so life does get in the way.
> 
> this is also written on my tablet, at the wee hours of the moring and isnt beta read so please take that into account. 
> 
> I love comments and kudos they are always really encouraging an sometimes even helpful. So please let me know what you think (again try to be kind lol) 
> 
> Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!!!!

Every girl has that one boy she keeps going back to and no one knows why, not even her.

\- unknown

□■□■□■□■□■

 

"Start at the begining..." The older man asked a young, dark haired woman who sat across the cool metal table. 

Her pale face turned away as she took a deep breath. Her long fingers twisted and writhed in her lap. Her grey blue eyes held sadness beyond her years. Chewing on h her bottom lip she chose her words carefully. "The beging as in my birth?" She had a sarcastic smirk on her face and she knew full well that was not the begining that the man wanted. "No, my childhood is boring and pretty normal. My life didn't get interesting till the day I ran straight into Grant Ward..."

□■□■□■□■□■

■Olivia' POV - Interrogation■

It was my first day at the Academy, I was recruited right out of NYU, 21 years old and all doe eyed. Back then I smiled a lot, I was happy and I felt as if my life had this purpose. I was going to work for S.H.I.E.L.D and for the first time my dad was so proud of me. I had arms full of books, was completly lost, and then smack... straight into solid muscle. I fell back. My books went flying, I could hear a dozen things go crunch in my bag and I smacked my head pretty hard on the pavement. I was out for a minute, two tops, and as I my eyes opened I saw this face hovering over mine.

He was so handsome, dark hair, dark brooding eyes... kinda reminded me of Angel from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He was conserned, maybe even felt bad. "Are you ok?" Were the first words I ever heard come out of his mouth. I fumbled trying to grab all my things, I was horribly embarrassed. What a way to kick of my first day in spy school. "Hey, let me help you." I didn't know what to say. I was far too into the whole romantic fantasy back then and if the movies taught me one thing it was never to refuse help from a handsome stranger.

I mumbled "Thank you." He seemed kind and sweet as he handed me my books taking careful not of what my specialty was. 

"Intelligence?" He asked with a small smirk as he handed me the last of my books.

"Yeah, um I double majored in forensics and physiological. I speak 4 languages and my dad happens to be a retired counter intelligence operative." I was blushing, back then Grant could always make me blush with just a look.

"Well, that's mighty impressive." He said with a heart breaking smile as he helped me up. "Grant Ward."

"Olivia Callaway." And with that simple, seemingly benign interaction the course of my life was changed forever.

Grant and I kept bumping into eachother, in hallways, the gym, it seemed like everywhere I went Grant was there. I wasn't complaining. He made me feel special, he helped me adjust to the campus. I had some classes on the Operations campus and some on the Comunications since I was selected to be trained special counter intelligence operative. We were together everyday, I wasn't the best in combat training so when I told this to Grant he went above and beyond to help get me to the top of my class.

After about a month, one day after he helped me train, he asked me out.

"Drinks, that's it Liv, humor me please." I knew there were rules about dating other ops students but I told myself I wasn't strictly an ops student. "Please, don't make me beg... I rarely am interested in getting close to anyone. You are diffrent. You're special I can see that." He touched my face and I could feel my heart skip a beat.

"Ok, one drink... and no funny buisnesss." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. He was so sweet, so charming, anyone could have fallen in love with him. 

We started seeing eachother and things got serious fairly quickly. I feel hard and fast. He did too, later he told me that he had never loved anyone as much as he loves me. We were fairly secretive, we were doing something against the rules but Grant promised me that no one and nothing would come between us.

□■□■□■□■□

Love sometimes comes like a dream and leaves like a nightmare.

\- unknown

Olivia looked blankly up at the older man, she was unsure of what he wanted to know. "Nothing has... we have never been apart, beyond missions, since that point. That's love. Grant loves me." Her voice was cool and even, except when she mentioned him. When she spoke of their love her tone changed, the raw emotion hidden below her icy surface seeped through. "What about us do you want to know... me telling you stories is doing nothing but passing time." Olivia said, her voice returing to a cool, soft tone.

"When did he inform you he was working for Hydra?" The man asked.

Liv chuckled again, "He was never really working for Hydra directly. It was more a by proxy situation and even then it wasn't because he wanted to. Grant is a lot of things, broken, easily manipulated, a scared little boy in a grown man's body but evil he isn't. All this is John Garrett's doing, always has been." She saw no reason to lie, what was the point. Grant would be coming soon, her husband wouldn't just leave her. No they had plans for these situations. The first rule always was keep them talking to buy time for as long as you can.

"What do you mean Callaway." The older agent seemed interested in what this truth was, who wouldn't be...because often the truth is strager than fiction.

"First off... legally speaking my last name is Ward. Grant and I have been married for 3 and half years and since everything is coming out in the open I would prefer to finally be addressed properly. " she gave a smug smile and took a sip from the glass of water that was sitting on the table. "Secondly, if you want to know why Garrett is behind all this... you can uncuff me. I am not going to take you down, that was always Grant's job any ways. I am the people person." She smiled and lifted her cuffed hands up and waited to be realsed.

Once the cuffs were off Liv let a sigh of relief out as she rubbed her wrists. "If those files are what I think they are... " she gestured to the two fairly thick files on the opposite side of the table. "Then you are aware that Grant had a rather horrific childhood. He was subjected to unspeakable abuse at the hands of his own parents...which is disgusting and his brother tortured him into nearly drowing his little brother. This left Grant really fucked up, if you excuse the expression, and pissed off too. My husband has a temper on him, trust me if you don't know that now you will soon."

The agent looked at her like she was joking, but she wasn't and if they only knew. "So when Grant was 16 he kinda burned his family's house down and it may or may not have had his eldest brother inside. Needless to say Grant was arrested. John Garrett somehow learned about him and made it all disappear .. somehow I am not entirely sure. Grant doesn't talk too much about this time in his life, but the short of it is Garrett used this 'help' as a stepping stone to mold that angry young man into a highly trained specialist that was loyal to him. I only got involed with all this after Grant and I started living together and I had no choice to go along with all this to be with the man I love." 

The agent shook his head in disbelief. "Love is a powerful, dangerous thing and it can make you do some crazy shit."

"I knew your father, did you know that?" Olivia nodded, most of brass at S.H.I.E.L.D knew her father and with his legacy came expectations. Expectations Oliva never wanted thrust upon her. "He was a good agent, thank God he isnt here to see his only child come out as a Hydra operative."

Oliva shook her head, "I have no l loyalty to them... them and their mission mean nothing to me. The only thing that ever mattered was Grant. He never had these grand expectations of me, he has never hurt me, never done anything but protect me and the life we have worked so hard to build together." Taking a deep breath she played with a simple white gold ring that she wore on her left ring finger. She looked down at the file that lay on the table. It was Grant's file, she slid it towards her and opened it. Pulling the photo out she ran her fingers across it and smiled softly. "This is an old picture..."

"What kind of life is this Olivia? Lies, murder, and betrayal. Is this the best life for Phoebe" For the first time the young woman showed anger, her eyes filled with rage and she shoved the file back towards him.

"You leave my daughter out of this, I swear if one hair on her head is out of place I will personally burn this whole organization to the ground. And that's just me...think of what Grant would do. That's his daughter. His only child." Her voice shook with anger. The idea that they could get to her child and use her against her had crossed her mind and they had prepared for such an eventually.


	2. chapter 2

□■□■□■□■□

> The reason why daughters love their Dad the most is…that there is at least one man in the world who will never hurt her.

—Anonymous

Across the country in an unassuming town a dark sedan pulled up in front of a modest ranch house. Grant Ward jumped out of the passengers side and raced towards the front door. He was in a panic, his heart pounded in his chest and for the first time in years he felt real fear. Pounding on the front door, Grant grew more agitated as the seconds passed till a woman, in her late twenties opened the door. "Grant...what's going on?"

Grant pushed his way into the house and started searching for something. "Where is she? Where the hell is Phoebe?" The woman looked scared. Obviously she wasn't used to seeing Grant like this. 

"Asleep... in her room. Grant, what's going on? I have been trying to get ahold of Liv all day." He stopped for a moment and looked the young woman.

"Things happened Liv was captured, I have to get Phoebe some place safe and then go get her... I can't waste time explaining. " the two raced around the house gathering all of the little girl's things they could fit in a duffle and a backpack. The other woman took the bags out and tossed them into to the trunk as Grant went into a small back room.

A little girl, no more than two was asleep in a pack n play holding onto a small grey teddy bear. Grant scooped the little girl up, waking her up in the process. Her big brown eyes found his face through her sleepy haze. A small hand reached out from under her blanket and found his face. "Dada..." she cooed and for a moment, Grant Ward felt peace in his daughter's eyes.

"It's really me." He spoke softly and held her tightly to his chest as he quickly moved through the house ignoring the woman's calls to find out where he was taking little Phoebe. Grant slipped in the back seat of the car all the while never letting go of his daughter. This moment had played a thousand times through his mind since the day she was born. Though he never had expected to be the one racing to protect their child. In his mind Liv was always the frantic one racing to secure their daughter and then go help him. He never wanted to be in this position, this wasn't what the plan was. He should have known sending her back in was an unessary risk but no Garrett needed someone at the Hub to gather information for him. Grant would add this to the ever growing list of things he could never forgive John Garrett for.

"Go," Grant barked at the driver, he was no one...one of the faceless number of sleeper HYDRA agents planted within S.H.I.E.L.D. He could do little besides get them back to the plane, where Garrett was waiting to take the one thing he prized above all else to safety. 

"Mama?" The little girl asked as she held tightly onto her father's black t-shirt. His heart sank, he didn't know what to tell her. How do you explain to a toddler that her mother had been captured when HYDRA reviled themselves.

Taking a deep breath Grant decided to make this as simple as possible without lying. "We gotta get you on a plane baby and then daddy is gonna go get mommy." He planted a kiss on the top of his little girl's head. "Daddy is going to fix this, I promise."

□■□■□■□■□

The sedan pulled onto the runway, parking right next to the bus. Two men were waiting for them. One young, probably no more than a year or two out of the Academy. The other, a weathered yet well groomed man with a smug smile on his face. Grant stepped out of the car, still holding Phoebe close. "The peanut has gotten quite a bit bigger since the last time I saw her..." the older man said leaning into greet the little girl who instantly burried her face in her father's chest. He scared her and her father knew why... John Garrett was an intimidating man, even to someone who had no concept of what he was capable of.

Grant reassuringly rubbed his daughter's back. "She was 3 days old last time you saw her Garrett, I would hope after two year she would be." Phoebe looked helplessly up at her father and her tiny hands clung to him for dear life. "Phoebe it's ok, this is daddy's friend who is going to keep you safe for me while I go get mommy." She nodded but her eyes spoke the truth, she did not want to go any where near that man. Grant saw that fear, he knew that fear more than anyone else. He rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, baby girl... look at me." His daughter looked back up at him with those fear filled eyes. "I will never, ever let anyone hurt you. That's daddy's job. I protect people... and you and your mommy are the most important people in the world to me. I promise we will come through all this and be together again ok." Phoebe nodded but didn't full understand what her father ment, but the one thing she always knew is her daddy loved her and to a little girl that ment everything.

A caramel skined young woman in a white silk dress covered in beautiful flowers walked down the ramp with a cheerful smile on her doll like face. Phoebe's eyes followed her intently. The little girl looked back up to her father with a wordless question. But the young woman beat him to the answer. "Hello there, you must be Phoebe. My name is Raina, your daddy has told me so much about you... I bet you are hungry after your long ride." 

Phoebe didn't answer just looked helplessly up at her father looking desperately for reassurance. "It's ok, no one here will hurt you... I promise" those words carry the weight of the the world for any child, but for Phoebe who was taught never to trust anyone till her parents told her other wise, hearing her father say them was like lifting a weight off her tiny sholders. 

"Down."Phoebe demanded, her father obliged his little girl. Her small feet covered in nothing more than her grey and pink striped footie pajamas touched the tarmac. She held tightly onto the same grey bear that she had clung too near constantly for most of her life. He feet took small yet quick steps towards Raina though she did everything she could to avoid getting close to Garrett. "Cheese" the little girl asked Raina as she took her hand.

"Grilled cheese, no crust, cut in triangles not squares." Grant elaborated as he pulled his daughters bags out of the trunk and handed them to one of the agents who was loading cargo on to the truck. 

Garrett chuckled, "Demanding chid," Grant glared over at his former CO.

"She is two, of course she is demanding." He commented as they all started to make their way on to the plane. Grant made sure Phoebe was comfortable with Raina and quietly threatened a slow and excruciating death if an harm were to come to his daughter.

"I am being completely serious, if she has one mark on her, one hair out of place, tears in her eyes or upset in any way I will kill you. I just had to rip my toddler from the only place she knew of as home to protect her and I don't need you making this worse on her. Understand." Raina looked completely terrified but nodded. Grant turned away and walked over to his daughter who sat in a chair playing with her stuffed animal oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

He smoothed down her dark curls that were still messy from her nap and kissed the top of her head. "Dada go bye bye?" She asked softly. Grant gave her a half smile and took her tiny hands in his.

"Just for a little while baby girl, remember I said I have to go get mommy. She is stuck and needs daddy's help." She nodded again and Grant kissed her cheek. "Be good, listen to Raina... and I don't want you to try and hide from everyone like you do at home. You stay with her till you see mommy or daddy. No one else. Promise?"

"Promise dada..."

"I love you from now until forever peanut." Grant had said those same words to her every time he left to go on a mission since before she was even born. It was like his ritual and she was his reason for surviving now.

"Loves you dada."

"That was probably the sweetest thing I have heard come out of your mouth Ward." Garrett commented and Grant glared out of the corner of his eyes. "Such a soft heart... such a shame really."

Grant wanted to clock him right there for that comment but he remembered how much he owed John Garrett and did his best to let that comment run off his back. "Can we please go discuss how the hell we are getting my wife from S.H.I.E.L.D's clutches and sling insults later." Garrett said nothing, just opened the door to the office that Grant had been in more times than he could count but under different circumstances. The two walked in and there was a thick silence for several minutes till Garrett deciced to offer an olive branch of sorts, well as much of one as he was able to.

"Olivia is a smart girl, beautiful to boot. If you insisted on having a relationship and getting married you could have done a lot worse. Liv is a very obedient wife, it's one of the few reasons I never objected to your relationship. She has been an invaluable asset to us as well. The intel she gathered from the Hub about the whole Cybertech escalation really has been invaluable to us." Garrett commented as he sat down in the large leather arm chair in Coulson's former office. Grant was not amused, 'An asset... Liv is not an asset she is my wife, the mother of my child...my one shread of humanity left.' Garrett once calle her his greatest weakness and threatened to kill her and their daughter if Grant so much as thought of betraying his mission. This was constantly held over his head and one day Grant would find a way to end it for good.

"She knows I am coming for her, we went over this plan a thousand times. Do you know where they are holding her..." Grant had no desire for small talk, he wanted a location and a team to go get his wife from certain disaster. Garrett always like to play games with him, expecially when it came to Liv but he could read Grant like a book and it was very obvious any games right now would result in some serious violence directed towards him. 

"The fridge," Grant sighed, this was going to be slightly more complicated than he had originally planned. "We are on our way there Romeo, I have other buisnesss to attend to so it happens to work out we can rescue your lady love, protect the peanut and handle my buisnesss all in one shot."

Grant nodded and turned to leave. "If for any reason she doesn't come out of this alive... I will destory you. We get what we need to finish the Deathlock project, get you stabilized and we are done. Hydra was never more than a means to an end for me and Liv only ever did it because she loves me." Grant started leave and Garrett called after him.

"I told you she always a good obedient bitch." Grant gritted his teeth and went to change, 'he will get what is coming to him one day.'


End file.
